


Tie A String Around Me

by Sachi_Grace



Series: The Days I Spend With You [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day Two: Soulmate AU/ ConfessionsIn a world where different soulmates had different marks and tattoos and words to say to each other, Nagito considered himself lucky to have a string. He could find his soulmate at any time if he wanted, but he was more than happy to let fate decide when they meet. However, meeting someone at the other end could prove to be his bad luck.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: The Days I Spend With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714060
Comments: 12
Kudos: 243
Collections: Completed stories I've read, KomaHina Week 2020





	Tie A String Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sunflower_8 for being my Komaeda. You are a blessing to edit this and to let me know when I fuck your man up. Thank you to Komahina Week 2020 for hosting this event, you guys are wonderful. I hope you all enjoy the story, as I had fun writing it.

There were four tugs on Nagito’s pinky finger that had a red string tied at the end. 

Nagito smiled as he walked over to the vending machine on the school campus. Sometimes there were two sharp pulls and he had learned over the years that it meant that his soulmate was nervous or upset. One sharp pull was usually his soulmate telling him to knock it off when Nagito played too much with the string. There were sometimes three slow pulls, as if to comfort. As if to say that he’s okay when Nagito would tug just to see if his soulmate was there. He didn’t have the exact method of communication down, even after all these years, but he liked to think that he understood the subtext of what the pulls could mean. 

He wondered if his soul mate was nervous about something, or if he was just also trying to make sure that the red string was intact. It would be just Nagito luck if it somehow broke. He lightly tugged back on the string, telling whoever was at the other end that he felt it. He was still there. Even if he didn’t understand why the four tugs. Four wasn’t a number they usually used. 

Speaking of his soul mate, Nagito sometimes felt bad for them. On one hand, they were going to be absolutely brilliant and he knew it! They probably had the most hope that he would ever lay his eyes on. They were also probably the most talented! Oh how extraordinary that would be! To have a talent that could bring so much hope and joy. He thought about the different kinds of professions that could be. Detectives, nurses, doctors, or maybe they were the artistic type like a painter or a sculptor. Whatever kind of soulmate he had, Nagito was just happy that he was going to have someone that had just as much hope as he did.

On the other, the vending machine was stuck again. Nagito didn’t mind it so much, this was a minor inconvenience to what kind of bad luck he could get. Not get any soda? That’s fine, maybe something better was around the corner. Better to have that be the case than to have someone die in a plane crash, or watch a car accident with no survivors, or be the only one to get out of a burning apartment building without a scratch. His luck was the worst when it decided to be on the downswing. Nagito glanced at the red string that was tied around his pinky finger. 

He could follow it. It wasn’t frayed and damaged. It had a strong red glow and if he tugged on it just right, he could feel a tug back. He could see where it led, but he never tried. Or more like he felt like if he did try he wasn’t sure what kind of luck would meet him at the end. Meet his soulmate, only to watch them disappear in the end? Nagito was happier to leave it up to fate to decide when they meet. Besides, they could be across the country right now trying to spread as much hope and joy they possibly can. Having a soulmate would weigh them down and Nagito didn’t want them to feel obligated to put their lives on a shelf.

Besides, he found it interesting that in a world filled with different ways of finding soulmates, he had managed to get a more physical manifestation of it. Most of his friends had words written on their skin of the first or the last things that they would say to their beloveds. He had seen soulmates who had symbols that were supposed to match. There were some who thought that they were color-blind, only to light up in joy when they could finally see the world as what it was. So many different ways to spread and find hope and Nagito got the one that was the easiest….and the hardest.

No one else could see the red string. No one really believed in it anymore. It was a soulmate myth that disappeared within the sands of time. That was alright, Nagito didn’t mind the obscurity. In fact, that’s what made this even more hopeful and interesting he thought. To be able to meet his soulmate at any given time and feel them? There was not enough words to express his-

“Are you just gonna keep standing there?”

Nagito jolted and he looked over to see a boy with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes staring back at him. He looked pretty casual with his uniform, a tie tight around his neck and a determined gaze that barely softened at a smile. 

“I’m sorry! I got lost in my thoughts.” Nagito held his hands out, nervous. “You may want to try a different vending machine though. This one ate my change, unfortunately. Ah what bad luck.”

“Really? It was working fine earlier.” The boy frowned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. “What were you trying to get?”

“You don’t have to do that for me, it’s alright.” Nagito quickly tried to shoot him down. “I don’t want you to waste your money on me or on-”

“I offered, didn’t I?” The boy gave him a sharp look and Nagito bit his tongue. He had a feeling that trying to get the boy to look the other way wasn’t going to happen here. He placed his hands down and moved to the side. “What were you getting?” He asked again, slipping the coins into the machine, the metal clanging on metal the only other noises that broke the silence between them.

“A Dr. Hopper.” The boy raised an eyebrow, and Nagito shrugged helplessly. “Haha, I needed the caffeine.”

“Huh. I don’t usually drink carbonated drinks, but...I’ll take your word for it I guess.” The boy replied. “I don’t think we’ve met before, have we?”

“I’m sure that if we had I’d remember you,” Nagito replied. “After all you’re in Hopes Peak Academy, you must have some sort of talent.”

The boy grimaced. “Yeah... talent.” Oh. Maybe he wasn’t all that thrilled of what he could do. Nagito met other students like that. Always trying to tug at fate’s design, wanting more than a set-in stone path. Nagito thought that was also very hopeful of them. To try to defy the expectations of others! Sometimes it took the roundabout way of realizing that their soulmate was indeed the right one for them, or that their talent was actually what they needed all along. “Sorry, that came out a little-”

“No no! It’s okay to be disgruntled. I don’t like my talent either sometimes. It’s not as inspiring as some of my classmate’s.” Nagito assured. “Being the Ultimate Lucky student may have its perks, but...well they’re only like that when it’s a good day.”

“Like you were enrolled from the lottery right?” The boy pressed the button for an Dr. Hopper and both of them waited on baited breath. “Huh, you’re right. It was stuck.”

“See I to-”

Two cans of Dr. Hopper immediately rolled out into the dispenser. The boy and Nagito both stared at the machine for a bit. Nagito wasn’t expecting the good luck to come at him so quickly, and the boy was probably just stunned that he got to see his luck in action. The boy shrugged and bent down. He tossed both of the cans at Nagito. Not used to having things thrown at him, Nagtio juggled to try to catch both of them, and reminded himself not to open them for a while. Just so that they wouldn’t explode over his face. 

“I’m Hinata Hajime. I’m friends with Nanami Chiaki.” Hinata introduced.

“I’m Komaeda Nagito. Your friends with someone in my class then. She’s the Ultimate Gamer. She’s so inspiring! I know that when she gets out into the world, she’s going to have such a fantastic hope shine through for all of us.” Nagito beamed.

Hinata shook his head, “What’s so inspiring about someone that takes a nap wherever?” He asked. “She drools too.”

“Bullying women,” Nagito teased, but his expression turned a little dark. He wasn’t sure if the word “friend” was what Hinata actually meant now. “That’s not very cool.”

“I’m sure she pokes fun at me sometimes, but I’ll lay off.” Hinata relented as he reached into his pocket again. “Do you like it in Hope’s Peak?”

“Hmm. My classmates can be a handful.” Nagito didn’t miss the fact that the boy said “in Hope’s Peak”. He wondered if Hinata ditched a lot to practice his talent, or perhaps he was a loner type and maybe him “bullying” Nanami was actually showing affection in a stageneted way. He wasn’t sure. Nagito realized that he didn’t...exactly reach out to his classmates the same way Hinata seemed to reach out to his friend. Probably a good thing. Closeness was just another way to make things worse. “Midori-san has taken over the music room again, and is driving Akamatsu-san and Maizono-san up the wall with her music. They can’t concentrate when Mioda-san is in there.”

“I think I heard about that. She’s trying to come up with a few new songs to perform for the exams right? Or is she doing this to get them recorded and sold?” Hinata asked curiously. The vending machine rumbled and another can came out from the dispenser. He knelt down quickly and Nagito caught sight that it was orange juice. 

Nagito shrugged, “I’m not sure. She keeps changing her mind as to what she wants to do.”

  
  


“That sounds like her. Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta get back.”

“No. I’m sorry for being such a bother!” Nagito grinned. “Thank you for taking your time to talk to someone as unworthy as me.”

“Really? You shouldn’t put yourself down that much.” Hinata shook his head. “Later.”

“Bye bye.” Nagito couldn’t wave since his hands were full, but he watched Hinata walk away from the vending machine. Now that he was actually staring at the boy, he noticed a glimmer of red that was attached to the boy’s pinky. A red that...seemingly trailed off behind and headed for Nagito. He blinked slowly. So this was his soulmate. Hinata didn’t turn around, but he did jerk his wrist a couple of times. Maybe to assure himself that his soulmate didn’t disappear?

Oh what luck! Unfortunately it was bad luck because Nagito’s hands were full, but hopefully he was able to give a weak tug to tell his soulmate (to tell Hinata) that he was still there. Now he _really_ needed to find out what sort of talent Hinata Hajime had, and why he wasn’t interested in Hope’s Peak.

X

Luckily for Nagito, most of his classmates chose today of all days to work on their talents. Which meant that the only person that was in the classroom was Chiaki. She probably was only there because she had just recently met up with Hinata, and didn’t want to go back to her dorms since they were probably a bit of a walk. It wasn’t that Chiaki was lazy in any sort of the means, even if she had a tendency to be tired and liked to nap wherever she could. She was working hard on her talent and it was easy to have energy levels drained. 

She was currently working on her talent right now, and Nagito never felt blessed than to see someone being dedicated to their talent. He could hear the 16-bit music play through the console’s speakers as he approached and sat down across from her. He stayed silent and waited for her to glance up at him, not wanting to disturb an Ultimate hard at work.

Again, luck appeared to be on his side. Usually Nanami would take a while before she would look up at someone. “Hey, hey.” She greeted, her tone holding a sweet delicacy that could harden in any given moment. “How are you, Komaeda-kun?”

“I’m doing well, Nanami-san.” Nagito grinned. “How are you?”

“I’m doing alright. I’m having some problems with this level that I’m on, but I think I may have sped through a certain side-quest and I didn’t get it all the way done properly to get the item. I might have to go back and see if that’s the case, or if I misread the map of this dungeon.” Nanami hummed in displeasure, “Is there something that you need?”

“Ah, I don’t want to disturb you if you’re having a hard time with your game, Nanami-san. I know that you’ll do splendidly though! Your talent will shine right through when you get through that level for sure.” Nagito assured, deciding that maybe he was being a bother after all.

Nanami, though, was just as unpredictable as she was predictable. “It’s alright. I need the break. You look like you’re on cloud nine. Did something good happen with your luck?” Unpredictable and observant. Sometimes Nagito forgot that just because her eyes were glued to the screen didn’t mean she wasn’t aware of her surroundings.

“Ahaha. There’s a chance. I had a question for you, if I may ask. You’re friends with someone named Hinata Hajime aren’t you? He was at the vending machine not too long ago and I ran into him there.”

“Hajime-kun?” Oh so they were close friends if they were using first names. Nagito filed that information away. “He’s a nice guy. He can get a little temperamental, but his heart is in the right place. Why do you ask? Did something happen? Nothing bad,” Chiaki mused, “otherwise you wouldn’t look so happy as you do now.”

“Am I really that much of an open book to you Namami-san?” Nagito asked, rhetorically. “I was curious to know what class he’s in, or what talent he could possess.”

“Hmm…” Nanami reached up and tugged her hoodie over her head, looking downcast. Nagito blinked. Did his soulmate somehow manage to do the unthinkable and get _expelled_ from Hope’s Peak? Had he hated his talent so much that he would go that _far_ to try to destroy it? Nagito tugged subconsciously on the soulmate string, trying to make sure it was still there. It was horrible luck on his side, wasn’t it? To have a soulmate that would probably throw away any and all talent to the side because of something that happened. He wondered how Hinata must have felt knowing that he had a soulmate that was an Ultimate and a part of the school that tossed him to the side.

Maybe this struggle that he was going through would be the stepping stone for something much brighter and sunnier on the other side. “Is something wrong, Nanami-san? You’ve been quiet for a while now...did I cross a line?”

“It’s not that. I just...don’t know how to word it properly. For example, I don’t want to lose our friend rating, but I don’t want to lose Hajime-kun’s friend’s stats too. I worked hard to get to where we are now.” Nanami bit her lower lip. “I mean, it’s not a secret or anything. It’s just hard to talk about.”

“If it’s that personal, then I won’t pry.” Nagito shook his head firmly. “I didn’t mean to cause you distress.”

“You’re his soulmate though, aren’t you? That’s why you’re asking the question. You keep playing with your pinky finger so...I can only assume that you and Hajime-kun are metaphorically and literally tied together.” Nanami pointed out, rubbing the side of her eye. She looked like she was about to pass out, but she kept herself straight. “This is probably something that’s going to come up sooner or later anyway...I think. So it should be okay to tell you.” She nodded. “Hajime-kun is part of the Reserve Course.”

Nagito blinked slowly. Talentless. His soulmate was a coat-rider of the brilliant and of the shining. Of course his bad luck would turn for the worst. Of _course_ he wasn’t lucky enough to get a man that was talented as he was brilliant. No wonder Hinata was cold towards Hope’s Peak! “Hahaha. What awful luck.” Nagito stood up. “Thank you for telling me, Nanami-san. It appears I have some thinking to do.”

“Don’t cut the thread.”

Nagito froze just as he was about to walk away from the desk. He paused and looked over his shoulders at her. Nanami lowered her head and averted her expression, clutching at the side of her hood. “What do you mean, Nanami-san? What makes you think I’d cut the thread?”

“I don’t know, it’s just something you would do I think.” Nanami frowned. “Hajime-kun...is very attached to his soulmate. He wouldn’t ever try to hurt you. He’ll be sharp sometimes, and hard to understand, but...you should give him a chance. Talentless or not. Besides, I think that it brings a lot of hope that he’s talentless.”

“How would being talentless bring hope, Nanami-san?” Nagito tilted his head, his curiosity still evident. 

“Hmm. Maybe it’s just me but, if you could have the ability to be anything that you wanted without someone telling you that’s exactly who you are...there’s a lot of potential there, I think anyway.” Nanami mused thoughtfully. “Which means that he has more of a reach when it comes to spreading hope. You shouldn’t judge people for where they are in business or in school. It’s more hopeful to look at them from a different perspective and see what they can become, I think.”

Nagito wondered if that was true. Being talented meant a lot in this world. It was a way to spread hope and brightness, yes, but no one wanted someone without talent. That was mundane. Those types of people could be found on street corners and in alleyways. Nagito couldn’t imagine, couldn’t _fathom_ not having talent. His parents didn’t have talent and look where it got them, killed in a plane crash and burned beyond recognition. 

Hinata Hajime had nothing to protect himself with, and there was no way he had that much hope. “You’re kinder than I am, Nanami-san.” Nagito said after a moment. “To see things that way.”

“I don’t think it’s that hard…” Nanami mused thoughtfully. “But just...think about it. Okay? Don’t do anything rash.”

Nagito nodded, “I’ll see you around.” He didn’t offer a wave as he walked out of his classroom, shoulders heavy with thought.

Maybe it would be best to not go seeking out his soulmate after all.

X

Here’s the thing about luck. It swings. It swings high and then it swings low. For every bad piece of luck there was always good luck to follow. That’s just how the world went and Nagito was used to it, however he wasn’t used to the way that it was showing up. He kept running into Hajime soon after that conversation. He didn’t try to go out of his way to have a conversation. If their eyes somehow met, he would give a nod and continue on his merry way, but he tried to keep Hinata Hajime at a good arm’s distance away from him. He ignored the tugs of his string to the point where the string was starting to lose its luster. The brilliant ruby red that used to bring Nagito so much joy was turning a dull maroon. Nagito felt a tug in his heart a few times to just...maybe tug on it. Maybe encourage it to not fray. However, he couldn’t step out of his mindset that perhaps this was for the best.

One night, while lying in bed, sleep was far away from him as it possibly could get. Nagito looked at the string on his finger and knew that it was only a matter of time before he was soulmate-less and unclaimed. He wondered how that would be for Hinata, and for himself. Soulmates that didn’t tend to their bonds or try to encourage the person on the other side would lose their marks. Some would smudge and fade. Some would just turn to a different person that was soulmate less too. He wondered what would happen if the string fell off of his pinky. 

Would he be reclaimed by someone more deserving of him? Would he be alone in the world? Nagito had thought that he would die in the comfort of his soulmate’s arms considering how sick he was, and he thought that his soulmate would be there for him at the hospital visits, just like Nagito would dream and hope that his soulmate would want him to be there for them. It would be his luck though wouldn’t it, if Nagito was left alone. It was his choice, he could live with it. 

He turned, about to go to sleep when he felt a couple of tugs against his pinky, almost pleading. Almost like Hinata was praying that someone on the other end would just...give in. Nagito wondered what would make him persist. What kind of hope did a dull string show? Nagito glanced at his cellphone on his bedside and noticed that there was a notification that was on the screen. Blinking, he picked up the phone.

The number that was there was unknown. 

Could this be the good luck, or incoming bad?

**Unknown:** Sorry to bother you late at night Komaeda, Chiaki gave me your number and told me to talk to you. She said that you also have a string that’s been acting weird.

So Nanami didn’t say anything to Hinata about the string. Nagito thought for a moment about ignoring it, deleting it. 

**Komaeda:** It’s just one of those types of bad luck I’m afraid. 

**Unknown:** Have you tried to tug at them? Ask them if they’re okay? I’ve been doing that, but I’m being ignored. Or maybe they can’t respond because they’re sick. I don’t know. Anyway, I didn’t mean to suddenly bother you about this. Chiaki just told me that you’d get it more.

**Komaeda:** I haven’t. Tried to tug at it I mean. Actually, Hinata-kun may I ask you a question?

**Unknown:** Sure. Shoot.

**Komaeda:** Do you think it’s possible to be disappointed in your soul mate?

**Unknown:** Well if I’m being ignored then yes, I’m severely disappointed because I don’t know what’s happening and we’re not talking or letting me know that everything’s okay. If something happened and they were sick, I’d be more disappointed in myself for not knowing who they were to begin with and being there for them when they needed me. Makes sense?

That…

**Komaeda:** I think perhaps there was a misunderstanding. I meant to ask, is it possible to be disappointed in your soulmate who...isn’t who you think they are?

Nagito watched the three dots appear and disappear on his phone screen for some time. He wondered if Hinata had the same feelings and was typing out a novel, or was going to go for a whole spiel that his soul mate couldn’t possibly be as bad as he hoped.

**Unknown:** I think that depends on what kind of pedestal you put them on to begin with. For me, I just want someone to be my friend. I’m not relying on the string to tell me that I’m loved. I don’t want that. I want my soul mate to prove it with their actions, their words, and I’d do the same for them. Can I be disappointed in looks? Maybe? I mean I fantasized what they might’ve looked like, but again imagination and real life don’t equal.

That was…

**Komaeda:** For someone as talentless as you, you certainly hold a lot of hope don’t you?

**Unknown:** I was wondering when that was going to be brought up. 

Nanami must’ve in turn told Hinata that Nagito knew about him being talentless. He didn’t mind, it was going to come up eventually, he supposed. He wondered why he was even still talking. There was no point in conversing with someone that would just ride on the glory of the others who worked hard to get where they were. 

Yet he was still glued to the phone and decided to respond.

**Komaeda:** Don’t you feel ashamed being friends with Nanami-san? 

**Unknown:** No, but I’m sure she feels like she could be ashamed of me sometimes. Have you seen her get angry if you manage to beat her at a game?

How many times was Nagito going to get whiplashed emotionally in this conversation? The Ultimate Gamer, beaten? That was unheard of, that wasn’t supposed to happen! He would have to check in on Nanami later and see if she was feeling alright. Maybe Hinata caught her when she was sick or out of it. Sometimes, Nagito worried that Nanami didn’t get enough sleep or enough TLC for herself.

**Komaeda:** Really? You beat the Ultimate Gamer?

**Unknown:** Chiaki doesn’t care about winning or losing, she cares about having fun. She cares if other people are having fun too. I’m sure she threw some of the games to give me a fighting chance, or at the very least played casually so that I could keep up with her.

Oh that made a lot more sense. The relief that Nagito felt was instantaneous. Nanami certainly lived up to her Ultimate then. It...made him wonder though why she would be so kind to do that for someone that was talentless. He saw her gather some of their classmates together for a friendly game of smash, and she kicked all of their asses. Of course, there were times where she didn’t play at all, and stood in the background, happy to watch.

**Komaeda:** She’s a good friend to you it seems.

**Unknown:** I try to be a good friend back. That being said, you sound like your soulmate did something to make you upset. 

**Komaeda:** Found out that they were unworthy of my time.

**Unknown:** …….

**Unknown:** Did you even give them a chance?

**Komaeda:** Why should I? I don’t think you understand Hinata-kun, but those who are talentless should know their place. They should be watching us and be our stepping stones for the betterment of hope! They get to see what we can do and I think that’s amazing as is, but they shouldn’t be trying to get in our way.

**Unknown:** I pity your soulmate, Komaeda.

**Unknown:** Because that’s pretty fucking shallow.

**Unknown:** I’m sure they would be amazed by you and your talent, as baffling as it is.

**Unknown:** And maybe you're pushing them away because you think that something bad can happen to them because of your talent.

Nanami must have told him that.

**Unknown:** Chiaki told me that your luck swings back and forth right? For every bad comes a good or something? I don’t really get it, I never thought luck could be a talent, let alone a power, but I saw enough weirdness going in and out of Hope’s peak and I’m just a guest there.

A guest? Komaeda blinked. 

**Unknown:** Did you want to know something?

**Unknown:** I could’ve taken a chance to be at Hope’s Peak.

**Unknown:** I could’ve had talent and be in the same class as you.

**Unknown:** Chiaki met me that day at a fountain, I was heavily debating about whether or not I wanted to take a chance.

**Unknown:** Because to have that talent.

**Unknown:** Hinata Hajime would disappear.

**Unknown:** I wouldn’t know my friends.

**Unknown:** My family.

**Unknown:** I would be a completely different person than I am now. I couldn’t take that risk. I couldn’t throw away everything.

**Unknown:** Because I know for a fact I would’ve lost my soulmate too.

Nagito stared at the wall of text that had suddenly been spammed in front of him. Hope’s Peak offered...a method to get talent but in order to do that, Hinata would’ve had to lose everything? Komaeda looked at the string that was on his pinky, a dull maroon that was starting to get some color back. Maybe it was the trick of the moonlight that was currently streaming through his window. 

How was he supposed to respond to that? It was absolutely insane to just toss that sort of opportunity to the side. Yet Hinata thought about all of the people he would have left behind because of the glory of talent. What did that mean? 

Nagito thought for a moment. 

**Komaeda:** How do you think I should try to reconnect to my soulmate?

**Unknown:** Normally I tug on my string. I usually give three tugs to show that I care. Sometimes I tug on it when I’m nervous or if I’m just trying to see if I can get some support when I’m thinking or emotional or something.

**Unknown:** My soul mate and I kinda had a system. Well I had a system. I don’t think my soulmate really understood it.

**Unknown:** I’d tug on it once for acknowledgement. Twice to say goodbye or goodnight. Three times to say I care, and four times to ask if they were alright.

**Komaeda:** Oh.

**Unknown:** Yeah. Anyway. Good luck with your soulmate. Hopefully mine will show up.

Nagito glanced at his pinky and carefully wrapped the string into his hand. He took a breath and gave a tight tug. Once. Twice.

The cellphone in his lap rang and Nagito quickly grabbed it.

“You were my soulmate this entire time asshole!” Hinata’s voice whispered-shouted, but Nagito could hear the humor laced in anger. “I thought it was you. You were that upset huh? That wasn’t what you thought?”

“I thought it was my bad luck.” Nagito hummed thoughtfully. “But...Hinata-kun certainly has a lot of hope...and for some reason decided to turn down a chance to be as amazing as everyone else. It makes me curious as to why.”

“No reasons besides the ones I gave you, but if you’re willing to try to figure it out, I suppose we could...talk it over.” Hinata said evenly. “I’m not expecting us to be close right away, Komaeda-kun.”

“Friends then for now.” Komaeda agreed. “I suppose the next step is to figure out a better code with that string. I honestly had no idea you had a technique on trying to get a hold of me.”

“Man, I think I’m the only one that actually thought about it too.” Hinata sighed. “Yeah okay; we’ll talk code when we hang out. When’s a good time for you?”

“Hmm. Whenever you want.” Nagito mused. “I don’t want to be too much of a bother.”

“You're bothering me, alright.”

Nagito hung up the phone and grinned amused when he saw a text message on his screen.

**Hinata:** Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you all enjoyed. Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks, and Subscriptions are welcomed.


End file.
